


class 77 is online (a chatfic)

by Scarywary12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Challenges, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Secrets, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarywary12/pseuds/Scarywary12
Summary: Monokuma creates a chatroom for the 77th class and puts them through a bunch of challenges and games , not for their despair but for their entertainment .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	class 77 is online (a chatfic)

**Author's Note:**

> i know that there are a few chat fics but i though about something funny , this will have silly party games but in the form of a online chat room , and yes this will include the ultimate impostor because i can , even teruteru is here :) i forgot ibuki and mikan , but thats okay right , im sorry ill add them at a later date . also nagito isnt as crazy about hope as he is in the game and show  
> =====================  
> hajime - ultimate ahoge  
> nagito - gets off on hope  
> chiaki - twitchtv  
> sonia - princess diaries  
> akane - numnumflip  
> nekomaru - neko sensei  
> teruteru - kiss the cook  
> imposter - ctrl + c  
> gundham - hamster lord  
> kazuichi - oilyshark  
> hiyoko - pole dancer  
> mahiru - but first let me take a selfie  
> fuyuhiko - one eyed gangsta  
> peko - guns are for pussies  
> monokuma - HEADmaster

_monokuma has added hajime , nagito and 12 others to the chatroom_

_monokuma has changed his name to HEADmaster_

_HEADmaster has changed 14 other names_

numnumflips: the heck is this?

HEADmaster : aww thats no way to speak to your headmaster now is it 

princess diaries : if this is another way for us to feel despair then you can forget it 

kiss the cook : nudes plz 

twitchtv has muted kiss the cook for 5 minuets 

reason : shut up perv 

twitchtv : shut up 

oilyshark: X.X this is gonna be fun 

princess diaries : fo sho , if this is gonna be a way to not feel despair

HEADmaster: no no this is going to somewhere i can play games with you , like party games but online , now everyone we are going to have our first game so get your asses on and say aye if you are here or peaking in on this 

ultimate ahoge : aye 

gets off on hope : aye 

twitchtv : aye 

princess diaries : aye 

numnumflips:aye

neko sensei : AYE 

kiss the cook : aye~ 

imposter: aye 

hamsterlord: aye 

oilyshark: aye!

poledancer : aye 

poledancer: what the , this isnt fair you pigs 

let me take a selfie : aye 

one eyed gansta : tch , aye 

one eyed gagsta : this is bullshit

guns are for pussies : young master do i need to hurt someone ... aye 

one eyed gansta : no do not do that , just annoyed with this 

HEADmaster : perfect now that we are all here , sexualities , go 

ultimate ahoge : do we have to ? 

Headmaster : if you want your cottage to stay without tp on it then i suggest you should

gets off on hope : this is what we call a room of hope 

poledancer : if you mention hope one more time on this chat room i will pull your hair 

gets off on hope : dont tempt me hiyoko 

HEADmaster : oi , focus , sexualities fucking go for it , @oilyshark you can start first

oilyshark: ..... 

HEADmaster : go on or ill tell everyone your secret crush 

oilyshark: you wouldnt 

HEADmaster : oh but i would so , fess up 

oilyshark: fine .. im gay 

HEADmaster; see that wasnt so hard now was it 

oilyshark:shut the fuck up , dickhead 

HEADmaster : okay okay , have it your way @ gets off on hope , wanna go next 

gets off on hope : oh would i love to . 

gets off on hope : i would put it as the term " flamingly gay " or is it " fuck me im so gay " 

let me take a selfie : TMI nagito , TMI

kiss the cook: omg gundham and hajime have just came to the cafeteria and hid under separate tables and screamed into the floorboards . anyone want the video 

hamster lord : teru teru i will ask you this once and only once , delete that footage at once or i will present the will of the tanaka empire on to your whole family 

kiss the cook : okay i will , damn 

HEADmaster : now that that is over and done with ,@numnumflips , you are up 

numnumflips: queer , still unsure about it , in all honesty i do not care .

HEADmaster : see guys be like akane she isnt a hard bargin , now lets see @poledancer wanna come out of that closet 

poledancer: nope i don't wanna ...... fine i'm pan , but that doesnt mean i wanna do your kitchen supplies hanamura 

_kiss the cook has deleted a message_

kiss the cook ; wouldn't think about it ... half the time 

HEADmaster: ... i want to let this slide but i just cant so 

_kiss the cook has been muted for 5 minuets_

_reason : dont be wierd_

poledancer: thank you . 

HEADmaster: its all good , he should learn his lesson i guess , now who to choose who to choose @ctrl c 

ctrl c : no 

HEADmaster: you want me to tp your house 

ctrl c: go ahead , i dont care ill just get someone to clean it off 

one eyed gangsta : your cottage has actually been tp'd 

ctrl c : okay so what i will get monomi to clean it 

HEADmaster: yeah yeah of course she will but now we need @nekosensei to say what he is on the spectrum of a rainbow 

nekosensei : straight , but an ally 

HEADmaster : gotta be a dad i guess , that gives me an idea 

_HEADmaster has changed nekosensei name to dad-sensei_

dad-sensei : i agree this is perfect for me , AHAHA I AM NOW ALL YOUR FATHER FIGURE , RESPECT ME 

princess diaries: *face palms*

HEADmaster: why dont you you go next then @ princess diaries , lets see what a fabled princess is 

princess diaries: bisexual , or is is bi curious , i cant remeber these terms now days 

kiss the cook : something just broke in the lobby , who is down there

gets off on hope : it was me i fell off the sofa 

princess diaries : why did you fall nagito 

gets off on hope: chiaki fell off the game she was playing cuz she fell asleep , the best part is she then woke up checked her phone and then dropped her phone again because i airdropped her a pic of jack the killer

ultimate ahoge : chi are you ok 

twitchtv: yeh my head hurts a bit though 

princess diaries : oh dear do you wish for any assistance my friend

twitchtv: um no im good thanks tho

HEADmaster : alright back onto our rainbow road how about @let me take a selfie ,

let me take a selfie: lesbian , no comments needed

HEADmaster: you heard the girl no comments needed , well this makes my job much easier @ twitchtv or are you to busy gaming< /p>

twitchtv: i am very busy gaming yes but i guess i can answer the question

twitchtv: lesbian but i am asexual , no sex for me

HEADmaster: okay chiaki , you can go back to your games now or sleep , what ever your doing

twitchtv: im gonna sleep now , its to late

oilyshark:its 8 pm

twitchtv: still to late for me

HEADmaster: okay then , @one eyed gangsta , @guns are for pussies , wanna add on to that

one eyed gangsta: omnisexual , still a bit confused tho i guess

guns are for pussies : polysexual .

HEADmaster: okay , im not even gonna ask teruteru so @ hamster lord are you up for it or is this to much for your tanaka empire to hellish for this

hamster lord : i am apart of the homosexual community

HEADmaster: now then i think i have one more person to ask about @ultimate ahoge

gets off on hope: hinata-kun?

HEADmaster: nidia go get him 

dad-sensei: ON IT 

ultimate ahoge : no dont you dare nidia i am not geting kazuichi to repair my door for the 3rd time this week and its only wedneseday . if you want to know then here you go , im fuck this is hard to say .

oilyshark: soul-bro its alright we got you , 

ultimate ahoge: fuck it , im gay , im gay as the 4th of july , as gay as a wet noodle , 

hamster lord: that was unexpected .

gets off on hope : your telling me , im pretty sure hinata-kun just screamed whilst writing that , anyone else heard it 

oilyshark: yeah i heard it aswell , i live infront of him , 

ultimate ahoge: im all good , just stubbed my toe

one eyed gangsta : it didnt sound like it 

one eyed gangsta: tch , you guys should see him 

ultimate ahoge: fuyuhiko if you say anything else i will attempt to attack you 

_one eyed_ gangsta _deleted a message_

ultimate ahoge: i hate you

HEADmaster: alright then i have one more game to play with you guys today 

_headmaster has changed 13 names_

HEADmaster: i havent changed togamis name because we litterally know nothing about him but anyays , you have to match the secret to the person

ctrl+c : of course i have to do this lets see these names , to make it orderly i would like everyone to type ' 1234' to make it easier for me and i really want to see these names i guess 

burnt a toaster stroodle : 1234 

burnt a toaster stoodle: it was one time , one time 

stays up all night on their cottage: 1234 

stays up all night on their cottage : adequate 

takes lewd photos;1234

takes lewd photos; i don't do that what the heck 

dances for money : 1234 

dances for money : huh... not fair 

doesnt own a bra : 1234 

dosent own a bra : i do own one , they are just uncomfy thats all

isnt a virgin: 1234 

isnt a virgin: h...how do you know this 

broke 20 chairs in a week: 1234 

broke 20 chairs in a week : huh , its not my fault 

chugged motor oil as a dare :1234 

chugged motor oil as a dare: i cant believe this , it says it was a dare so what 

stuck his dick in a toaster: haha that was a good one , 1234

stuck his dick in a toaster: i have no words 

shoved his fist in a snake den : 1234,

shoved his fist in a snake den : .

shoved his fist in a snake den : sorry 

dosent drink milk with cookies; 1234

doesnt drink milk with cookies:im lactose intorlerant okay you cant judge me 

stalks his crush at night: 1234

stalks his crush at night : what can i say ,its fun

secretly crushes on kazuichi: 1234

secretly crushes on kazuichi : WHAT THE HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THIS BLASHPEMY 

ctrl+c: okay that everyone, i think i might be able too point some out but i'm not sure 

HEADmaster: also togami you cant ask for help off of the people you have already guessed just to add that bit of challenge 

ctrl+c: okay that's a good explanation of the rules alright . @ secretly crushes on kazuichi is gundham , basically from the reaction 

_HEADmaster changed secretly crushes on kazuichi name to hamster lord_

hamster lord: t...that isnt true 

dances for money : based on your reaction i beleive that it is true 

hamster lord : shut up fiend 

ctrl+c : leave him alonge @dances for money .. or should i say hiyoko 

_HEADmaster has changed dances for money to poledancer_

poledancer: its normal for me , i get paid for gigs its not really a secret 

ctrl+c : okay and now i think i have two more from the power of deductions @chugged motor oil as a dare is kazuichi , and @stuck his dick in the toaster is hinata , dont ask how i know , i just know

_HEADmaster has changed 2 names_

poledancer: is that why you were not seen for 3 days sharky

oilyshark: yeah , yeah it was a dare and me and hajime were drunk 

ultimate ahoge : it was the wierdest night ever im goonna be honest , we told so may wierd stories 

oilyshark: yeah i cant remeber mucbh of it though just chugging a jerry can full of motor oil 

poledancer : AHHHH omg my little eyes have been exposed to shit 

ultimate ahoge: what happened 

poledancer; kazuichi just walked up to gundham who was talking with sonia grabbed his scarf and kissed him whilst sonia just sat there and smiled 

ultimate ahoge: fucking finally dude 

ctrl+c: @not a virgin is sonia and @broke 20 chairs in a week is chiaki , just found out about the chairs today when looking through the orders i saw 20 orders of the same pink gamer chairs last week . dont ask about sonia though 

_HEADmaster has changed 2 names_

princess diaries : i am ashamed 

twitchtv: heh what can i say FNAF is scary so i make sure i have spare chairs when i play alright

poledancer: okay monokuma can you get kazuchi and gundham to get a room it is to much now 

take lewd photos: i agree we dont need to see this 

princess diaries: .... yup

ultimate ahoge : keep us updated 

ctrl+c : OH my god 

ultimate ahoge: what is it togami 

ctrl+c: i just found out that @stalks his crush at night is nagito 

_HEADmaster has changed stalks his crush at night name to gets off on hope_

gets off on hope: .. i wont deny it 

oilyshark: i feel bad for his crush 

ultimate ahoge: so do i 

HEADmaster: oh i would feel bad for you hajime 

gets off on hope: monokuma your lucky that i cant fight or else i would have shut you up long ago 

ultimate ahoge: wait nagito 

gets off on hope : yeah hinata kun 

ultimate ahoge: HOW much have you SEEN 

gets off on hope: oh ive seen it all ~

ultimate ahoge: oh dear , even that 

gets off on hope : yup even that , all the moans and all the groans 

twitchtv has muted gets off on hope for 5 minuets 

reason: to much information 

ultimate ahoge: thanks chiaki i appriciate i 

twitchtv has muted ultimate ahoge for 5 minuets 

reason: your not off the hook 

dosent own a bra : ohh burn 

ctrl+c: akane?

dosent own a bra: yah 

dosent own a bra : oh fuck 

_HEADmaster has changed dosent own a bra name to numnumflips_

numnumflips : well thats a lie i do own one , its a sports bra which is diffrent 

shoved his fist in a snake den : IT IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT TO WEAR THE RIGHT SUPPORT 

takes lewd photos: still cant believe someone was stupid enough to do that 

ctrl+c: oh i have hit some realisation that @ shoved his fist in a snake den is nekomaru and takes lewd photos is mahiru

_HEADmaster has changed 2 names_

let me take a selfie : ... commisssions ?

twitchtv has muted let me take a selfie for 5 mins

reason: not acceptable 

poledancer: your a meanie chiaki 

twitchtv: i dont care 

numnumflips: that was a bit harsh though 

twitchtv: like i said i dont care , it was to much information 

HEADmaster: im guessing you have become our chat moderator chiaki 

twitchtv: sure , i guess

princess diaries: you are the best fit for it chi 

twitchtv: thanks

HEADmaster: okay you have 3 more person to name and shame 

ctrl+c: teruteru im guessing is burnt a toaster 

_headmaster has changed burnt a toaster stroodle to name to kiss the cook_

kiss the cook: its not real food but it still was an embarrasing moment 

ctrl+c: now that leaves fuyukiko and peko and as the final two because thats all thats left 

_HEADmaster has changed 2_ names

one eyed gangsta: finnally this is over i can go back to sleep now 

HEADmaster: okay okay shorty have fun with you girlfriend 

one eyed gangsta : she is not my girlfriend 

guns are for pussies: i wish i could kill you monokuma 

HEADmaster: i know i know . now have fun eveyone and good night sleep tight , dont let the bed bugs bite 

\--------------------------------------------------

( bonus) at kazuichis cottage 

A/N : sorry i had to do soudam first because they are one of my otps and also gundham has underware because i think its smart to write that in

the boys layed back in bed out of breath and coming down off of a lustful high . as they calmed down and got themselves in the right state of mind they both laughed , gundham pressing a light kiss on the top of the pink haired mans head 

"how long have we been this oblivious ?" kazuichi asked standing up to put his boxers back on 

" i would declare before that kiss about 3 months on my end , how about you ?" gundham answered , also standing up and putting on his boxers before walking to the bathroom located on the side of kazuichis cottage to clean up 

" about the same time i would say ," kaz answered joining him to wash his face and reapply the deodorant he had lost from the activities ,

a phone buzzed from the other room and dreadfully wanting to stay together , ignored it , "what ever it is , will have to wait " kazuichi thought , just getting himself ready for bed at that point , taking out his braid and washing the eyeliner off his face and taking his contacts out ,gundham doing the same for his grey eye and taking off the eyeliner that lined the red eyes 

" i forgot my toothbrush , darn " gundham exclaimed and as fast as he exclaimed a small red toothbrush came flying at his face 

" keep it here for now its yours ," kaz yelled sounding kinda poetic before shouting , " aw shit ," gundham rushed out toothbrush still in hand 

" what is wrong ?" he exclaimed 

" hajime sent me a video of my door with the caption "keep it the fuck down" , i didnt know we were that loud ," he blushed placing his phone down before lying in his bed , with a white shirt and boxers obviously tired 

gundham did the same curling up to him and they both slipped into a silent slumber 

\------------------------------

the next day 

the two boys wwent to the cafeteria to see his classmates holding up a sign that said " well done your not a virgin anymore " causing thee two to blush in embarrresment 

" i may of sent it to the wrong chat .... sorry " hajime said 

"fuck you," kaz said embarrassment lased in his voice

**Author's Note:**

> boom first chapter , also longest chapter i have every wrote and im proud of that , it took me nearly a month to write because i am what .. lazy , place ideas in the comments for diffrent games they could play over text or like what ship should i do in the next bonus section . i am at your mercy


End file.
